


【赫海】Dalnim今天还跳舞吗

by kangtong



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangtong/pseuds/kangtong
Summary: ***论坛体，趣味无。***有小盒女装情节，注意避雷。
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 3





	【赫海】Dalnim今天还跳舞吗

suju论坛>>>舞蹈>>>讨论区

1L 楼主

靠靠靠！Dalnim今晚要穿女装直播跳舞，我没听错吧！

2L

哪里听的哪里听的，我也要去听听呢！

3L 楼主

指路助理微博→传送门

最后有一段小小声的，我听着像“要不就女装？”

4L

日！是真的！

5L

淦！是真的！

6L

靠！是真的！

7L

不懂就问，为啥要穿女装？

8L

不懂就问，这个donghai1015就是助理？

9L

不懂就问，Dalnim是谁？

10L

……

11L

楼上不懂的也太多了吧！

12L

路人无聊看看帖子嘛，米亚内（对手指

13L

对呀（对手指

14L

既然如此那么！

我来科普了！

各位老爷走过路过不要错过，入股不亏！

Dalnim是S站舞蹈区up主，原名李赫宰，跳舞真的超绝好看！人送外号S站舞王！编舞能力也杠杠的，负责过好几个大热男团的舞蹈设计，有兴趣的可以看看这个帖子里的视频，舞蹈真的超厉害的→Dalnim相关舞蹈视频总结帖（更新中）

donghai1015是Dalnim的助理，也有说是他堂弟的，貌似也姓李。Dalnim在S站发的第一个视频里就有他了，两个人关系特别好。助理跳舞也很厉害！跟Dalnim完全不同的风格，但是又很互补很和谐，他俩的几支双人舞都好美好绝，上面的帖子里都有，真的断头推荐啊啊啊啊啊

至于这个穿女装，应该是一百万粉的福利吧！呜呜呜呜呜我真的好期待好期待好期待妈妈我男神要穿女装了我好开心啊！

15L

楼上手速我真的瑞思拜……

16L

翻了一圈没翻到Dalnim微博啊……是我搜索姿势错了吗……

17L

呜呜呜Dalnim没有微博的，他除了投稿视频，就偶尔发发S站动态。不过助理微博会更新日常的！非常可爱！建议关注！

18L

靠，本颜狗点开助理微博置顶一秒入坑，这两人也太好看了吧！

这年头跳舞的也要长得这么帅吗我真的枯辽！

19L

靠，我也看到了！真的好几把帅！帅过头了吧！

20L

话说，为啥助理微博置顶是两人合照，还搂搂抱抱穿着情侣装？

21L

华生发现了盲点

22L

盲生发现了华点

23L

Stop！

收起你们的滤镜，就搭了个肩膀鹅已什么搂搂抱抱嘛！

而且这也不算是情侣装吧，舞团里大家穿一样的衣服都很常见啊。胸口还贴着名字呢，越看越像Produce 101……

（来自一个兴冲冲打开微博却扫兴而归的人）

24L

楼上别提101，我PTSD了……

25L

港道理，这个助理的摄影水平好好啊。Dalnim是长得好看没错，不过助理也好会拍啊，选角度抓神态都一流，这种成片效果可以直接上时尚杂志了吧。

26L

Dalnim镜头感也惊到我了，那张摸耳环的，绝了啊……

27L

是我滤镜作祟，还是摸耳环那张真的有种暗潮汹涌的性张力……看得我都脸红了

28L

不瞒你说，我也……

29L

我也……

30L

拿督……

31L

米兔……

32L

额……

我不会日文啊摔！

33L

摸耳环这张应该也是助理拍的吧，靠，我脑内废料又开始了。

34L

说说看呢，我电量98

35L

说说看呢，我手机5G网

36L

说说看呢，我买了爆米花

37L

这栋楼歪的也太快了吧，所有Dalnim有关的楼最后都要变成搞基走向吗？

38L

哦？还有其他搞基楼吗？发来看看呢

39L

发来看看呢

40L

来看看呢

41L

看看呢

42L

……

你们够了

指路→搞基楼传送门

43L

楼上这语气我竟看出了一丝宠溺

44L

姐妹这口嫌体正直霸道又温柔的性格我爱了

45L

楼上安利小天使的视频帖太可怕了，我根本看到停不下来！Dalnim，牛逼！李赫宰，牛逼！这水平是真实存在的吗……

光是跳舞就很厉害了，这编舞，这动线，这舞台设计感，不服不行。

46L

干！我翻了翻本命之前的打歌舞台，沉默了。

47L

@XX娱乐 哈罗，在吗？去跪着请Dalnim给我团编个舞好吗？上次舞台被嘲像兰州拉面的事忘了吗！还不思悔改吗！！！

48L

我担也……本粉苦公司不做人久矣。

49L

那个搞基楼，你们有人点开吗……有没有知情人士出来说一下，Dalnim跟助理真的这么基吗……

拿烟的手，微微颤抖

50L

提醒大家一下，助理微博里的那些照片，如果说不是带着爱意拍的，会有人相信吗？

看透一切.jpg

51L

不是说助理是Dalnim堂弟吗？也姓李啊

52L

只因为姓李所以大家猜是堂弟，不过两人长相确实不像。

53L

哦莫，同性又同姓

54L

与其说是基，我觉得他俩就是关系太好了。Dalnim之前做过一个Q&A的直播，说过他俩从15岁开始就一起跳舞了。现在两人都35了吧，二十年的陪伴和友谊你们想想。

55L

呜呜呜呜呜居然20年了，陪伴是最长情的告白，这句话果然是真的

等下

35岁？？这是真实的吗？？我以为他俩25呢，怎么看也不会超过30啊……

56L

冷知识，跳舞可以延年益寿，长生不老。

57L

本来以为是哥，没想到是叔……

58L

我不管，是哥是哥就是哥！

59L

热知识，长得好看的都是哥哥

嘻嘻

60L

我看那栋搞基楼不能叫搞基楼了，得叫制糖厂。

每个新年第一天都要一起看日出也太甜了，我发出狗叫。

61L

其实有几年天气不好，看不到日出的，他们还是屁颠颠去了。我记得有一年下大雪，根本屁都看不到，两人被冻成狗还笑嘻嘻地自拍，后来被嗨嗨剪到vlog里去了。

62L

我看重点根本不是看日出，就只是找个理由出去约会吧！

63L

嗨嗨？

64L

微博评论里都叫助理嗨嗨，我也就这么跟着喊了

65L

结合微博ID

难道助理真名叫李东嗨？

66L

这名字听起来就很嗨！

67L

楼上姐妹倒也不必这么夸捏！

68L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈笑死，难道不是叫李东海更正常一点吗？

69L

叫东海是认真的吗？我还西海呢

70L

我南海

71L

我北海

72L

我北海道

73L

楼上出现了一个叛徒

74L

十年老粉负责任表示，是叫东海没错

75L

啊，我也想起来了，之前Shindong在vlog里喊过东海，应该就是这个没错了。

76L

嗯？？新人物出现？

小白卑微求个科普

77L

Shindong我担！是Dalnim的好朋友，也是给男团编舞，还做导演拍MV之类的，跳舞也超厉害的。

78L

这名字好熟悉……等下，这不是S站科技区的大佬吗？经常做性能评测的那个。

是我记错了？

79L

楼上的姐妹你没有记错，我们Shindong就是才干小子，啥都会！

80L

实名瑞思拜了

81L

所以助理真的叫东海……

本来以为是巴黎男模，结果现在我脑子里全是海边捡贝壳的憨憨帅哥，哭

82L

憨憨帅哥我也喜，巴黎男模高不可攀，憨憨帅哥多么有亲和力！

83L

憨憨帅哥咱就能攀得上吗？

84L

你这么扎我的心能得到什么！

85L

靠，嗨嗨也太能发微博了，本刚入坑的萌新翻到手断，一看日期，六个月前。

到底是有多少要发的啊！

(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻

86L

我爱豆六个月可能发五条吧，别拦我，我跳楼先。

87L

拉住楼上小姐妹衣角并且提问楼上上

刚入坑就喊嗨嗨了么，我以为大家会保持一点刚认识的礼貌与拘谨

（我本来打算叫海哥的）

88L

嗨嗨多可爱，海哥听起来像船长，还是大力水手那种

89L

噗，我的草莓牛奶喷了一屏幕

90L

讲道理，嗨嗨那个大胳膊，去演大力水手真人版也毫无违和。

91L

有一阵子我看视频里他抱胳膊都会害怕，怕他一拳揍死我

92L

大家叫嗨嗨叫的好起劲，Dalnim有什么昵称吗？每次喊这个ID都感觉跟帅哥的距离更远了一些

抹泪

93L

昵称还蛮多的，妈妈粉叫宰宰，妹妹粉叫李哥，还有叫小盒的，随大家喜欢啦！当然直接叫赫宰也可以！

94L

顺带一提，嗨嗨都是直接喊“赫”的

95L

？？？

96L

？？？？？？

97L

Gay达启动！

检测到高浓度Gay能量！

Gay达关闭！

98L

嗨嗨好像大部分时间是喊银赫的，偶尔跳舞累了或者想撒娇了就喊hyuk

99L

银赫是……又有新知识点了吗……

100L

银赫是李哥之前的艺名啦，刚出道的时候用的。

101L

怎么办，我还在为嗨嗨的大胳膊心痛

102L

李哥之前说过嗨嗨小时候身体不太好，免疫力低，所以才努力健身的。

103L

可以健身，倒不必举铁

算了，不管怎么样妈妈都爱你

I am fine。

104L

大胳膊也很棒嘛！很man啊很有安全感，就是衬得旁边的宰宰好像小媳妇哈哈哈哈哈哈

105L

就我一个人觉得大胳膊很性感吗？

流鼻血

106L

楼上吃点猪血补补

107L

靠，物料太多， 补不完了，是不是六点钟Dalnim就要直播了。

有什么要注意的吗，第一次看舞王直播好紧脏！

108L

哈哈哈哈楼上可爱，没啥要注意的啦，就是普通直播嘛

一般会播30分钟左右，大家注意吃饭时间啊

帅哥要看，饭也要吃的嘛

109L

楼上是哪里来的温柔大姐姐，我真的爱了

含泪埋胸

110L

倒也不必呢！

111L

啊啊啊啊嗨嗨发微博了，说can't wait

112L

can't wait啥啊，不会是李哥女装吧……

113L

不会吧……

114L

这么嚣张的吗……

115L

这就是小情侣吗……

116L

这就是辣鸡小情侣吗……

117L

喂喂喂，怎么就辣鸡了嘛

118L

生日穿情侣装，用同一支唇膏还不够辣鸡吗

（没错我还在补课）

119L

一起去夏威夷旅游还不够辣鸡吗

120L

新年倒数一起看烟花还不够辣鸡吗

121L

练舞室里玩叠叠乐还不够辣鸡吗

122L

一言不合就skinship还不够辣鸡吗

123L

skinship真的，多到我老脸一红

124L

我小脸通黄

125L

怎么黄的说说呢

126L

分享图片

扒T恤.gif

亲腹肌.gif

对着顶胯.gif

127L

很好，我也黄了

128L

害，谁不是呢

129L

我比秋天的银杏叶还黄

130L

这样的视频S站居然能通过吗？

指缝里偷看.jpg

131L

眼睛瞪得像铜铃光明正大地看.jpg

132L

我失血过多了，真的，抖抖索索打开外卖软件下单毛血旺，大份

.

.

.

.

.

.

188L

六点啦，姐妹们冲啊！

189L

啊啊啊啊我来啦！！！！！

190L

这观看人数是真实的吗，瑟瑟发抖

191L

S站本来就活跃用户很多的呀，大家别怕，S站服务器强大的很，不会崩溃的！

192L

日常在M站看直播的真的慕了

193L

啊啊啊啊啊嗨嗨出来了，在调镜头

194L

这男人近看更帅了，靠！

195L

旁边那只脚是李哥吗，咦，缩回去了

196L

嗨嗨说话了！

197L

上班族苦逼加班看不了视频，有没有好心人文字直播一哈子

198L

我来，我手快！

199L

嗨嗨出来说话了，说很感谢大家支持Dalnim，今天是一百万粉福利直播。待会儿不管发生什么，请大家镇定。

200L

笑死，全世界只有他俩不知道穿女装的事情已经暴露了

201L

噢噢噢噢，出来了出来了！

202L

宰宰居然穿了旗袍！！！啊啊啊啊啊我真的枯了，这是什么上海小姐啊！也太好看了吧！

203L

还化了配套的女妆啊，好用心我哭了

204L

我们Dalnim就是宠粉第一名！

205L

靠，那个腰，那个腿，我鼻血哗哗的

206L

怎么回事，这熟悉的音乐！

207L

淦！莫不是要跳这首歌吧！

208L

呜呜呜呜呜穿旗袍跳极乐净土真有你的李赫宰！

209L

我死了我活了我飞向月球了我哐哐撞大墙了呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜我太好命了！

210L

三分钟过去了，楼里竟无一人发言，这样的安静是真实的吗

211L

确定不是都血流不止当场身亡了吗

212L

我值了我值了我值了

213L

我弯了我弯了我弯了

214L

楼上不要见缝插针搞笑OK？

215L

有人录屏吗，刚才嗨嗨是不是也在角落里跟着跳来着？

216L

是的，我看到了！

217L

我来了我来了

分享图片QQ截图0441015.jpg

看角落里的那个海！

218L

我录了一下动图，不知道能不能动

李海角落偷偷跳舞.gif

219L

动了动了！嗨嗨好可爱啊，老母亲垂泪

220L

绝了，李哥穿旗袍跳起来妩媚就算了，你穿个白T恤大裤衩怎么也那么娇娇啊！

221L

因为嗨嗨就是娇娇虎啊嘿嘿嘿

222L

笑死，交叉腿的时候还把拖鞋跳掉了，李哥一个转头刚好看见，感觉看到了李哥满脑袋的问号。

223L

李哥：我头上的不是假发，是问号

224L

讲道理，好怕小盒跳着跳着假发掉下来

225L

楼上好可怕，刚说完李哥假发就歪了

226L

淦！

227L

靠！

228L

草！

229L

怎么了怎么了，看不到直播焦急的我呜呜呜

230L

嗨嗨给宰宰弄假发去了

231L

我看不是弄假发

232L

是调情去了

233L

附议

234L

讲道理，拨弄一下几秒钟的事情，有必要四目相对腻腻歪歪笑这么久吗！

235L

我看拨弄的不是头发

236L

是小盒的心弦罢辽

237L

草，李赫宰披上了披肩

238L

是要遮哪里，遮不住的宰宰！放弃吧！

239L

小盒绝对害羞了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈好可爱！

240L

楼上，李东海也是这么想的

241L

嗨嗨又是这个抱胳膊带着傻笑凝视小盒的姿势，唉，向夫葵不过如此

242L

我酸了，不知道该羡慕谁

243L

李哥说本来想穿的是红色吊带裙，嗨嗨说肩膀太宽穿着像人猿泰山，所以换成了旗袍

244L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈泰山我笑死

245L

真的很像泰山吗？我看某海只是不愿意给我们看李哥的肩膀吧！气！

246L

楼上消消气，好歹还看到了腿

247L

prprprprprprprprprprpr腿好好看呜呜呜

248L

李总冷白皮我真是慕了慕了，宝蓝色旗袍太衬肤色了

249L

咦，小盒不见了

250L

嗨嗨说还有一套！

251L

what！今天到底是什么好日子！

252L

等等，这一闪而过的……

253L

脱下来的旗袍就这么直接扔给嗨嗨吗……

254L

那现在李哥岂不是只穿着……

255L

不！妈妈不允许！

256L

话说为什么要扔给嗨嗨

257L

因为嗨嗨要把旗袍叠吧叠吧放到桌子上

258L

他那是叠吧叠吧吗，球成一团好随意的！

259L

好歹也折了两下呢，对嗨嗨宽容一点嘛，李海这样也是可以的！

260L

练舞室没别人了吗，你俩这样真的好吗

拿烟的手，微微颤抖again

261L

练舞室应该只有他们俩了

262L

李海为什么一副习以为常的样子！为什么！

263L

楼上还没想明白么，你说为什么！

264L

（在家看习惯了呗）

265L

小盒又出来了

266L

草，白雪公主是认真的吗

267L

别说，还真挺清纯的

268L

假发拿掉了，怎么感觉更好看了

269L

这男人好可怕

270L

李海的眼神也很可怕

271L

就这也要对视一笑吗，你们够了！

272L

笑完李海瞬间从大佬变成小娇娇

273L

嗨嗨又去放歌了

274L

……

275L

李哥，你醒醒

276L

居然跳这首？

277L

裙子不会绞起来么，牛还是李哥牛，这也能跳

278L

穿白雪公主裙跳Black suit我真的笑死，腿部动作谁看得见啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

279L

一通操作猛如虎，外面看起来就只是裙子动了啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

280L

李东海看得见啊，他蹲着呢

281L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈不要说的嗨嗨好像变态偷看裙底啊！

282L

话说他为啥蹲着啊，太好笑了吧

283L

为了守护小盒的裙底（。

284L

噗

285L

老实人认真答题，他就是累了

286L

李海真的自由灵魂NO.1

287L

李哥跳完了

288L

李哥又来放闪了

289L

转播给没得看直播的姐妹

李哥跳完之后就杵在镜头前展示裙子，面带迷之微笑说，以前跟嗨嗨去幼儿园做义工，那时候就扮过白雪公主跟嗨嗨演了情景剧，嗨嗨是王子。

290L

本来以为是给我看的，原来是人家小情侣用来回忆过去的

散了散了

291L

别散！我听到了什么！

292L

原话

“我们那时候还kiss了盒盒盒盒”。

293L

姐妹真敬业，笑声都精准转述了

294L

hiahiahiahiahiahiahiahiahia

295L

楼上姐妹突然笑的好恐怖

296L

我就说他俩是一对！

297L

本来大家都在瞎嗑，结果现在终于锤了吗

298L

其实也还好吧，演情景剧亲了一下，又是给小孩看的，也不能代表什么……吧……

299L

草，嗨嗨脸好红

300L

红到脖子了，通红的

301L

是想到什么事情了吗……

302L

除了kiss还能想到啥呢

303L

无语凝噎

304L

刚才吻了你一下你也喜欢对吗

305L

楼上stop！我唱出来了！

306L

我看他不只喜欢，简直爱死了

307L

唉，我只是一只来看女装的小猫咪，为何喂我吃狗粮

308L

累了累了，我真的累了

309L

明明只是瞎嗑一下，怎么感觉狗到了真情侣

310L

猝不及防的秀恩爱最讨厌了

311L

女人，你明明就很喜欢

312L

讨厌！不要拆穿我！

313L

嗯？怎么突然黑屏了

314L

咋回事啊，故障了？

315L

我只看到李哥用手盖了一下摄像头……

316L

刚才是不是有啾的一声？？！！是不是！！是不是！！

317L

绝壁是！！！！！！！！

318L

这么嚣张的吗，一脚踢翻辣鸡小情侣！居然不给我看！

319L

我好晕我真的好晕

320L

李哥的罪恶之手终于拿走了

321L

嗯？他又在说些啥？

322L

李赫宰：“不好意思，今天的直播就到这里啦，谢谢大家的支持，我先带男朋友吃饭去啦。”

323L

………………

324L

我……

325L

这……

326L

？？？

327L

！！！

328L

？？？！！！

329L

(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻

330L

guna！

331L

呜呜呜呜呜我也想跟男朋友吃饭

332L

散了吧散了吧，谁让咱不是白雪公主呢


End file.
